In some inkjet printers a media wide array of stationary printheads is used to print on media moving past the array. For wider media, greater than 12″ for example, individual printhead modules each holding several printhead dies are usually arranged in a staggered configuration in which adjacent modules are offset from one another in the direction the media moves past the printheads. Also, the individual printhead dies within each module usually are also arranged in a staggered, offset configuration, thus creating a compound stagger—die to die and module to module. Offset array configurations make overall printer space less efficient and they present significant difficulties coordinating ink drop placement between printhead dies and between printhead modules to minimize print defects inherent in the staggered configuration.